Dude I Love you
by PhsycoTatie
Summary: "Stan do you think... about us being more than friends?" Kyle realizes his true feelings for Stan and tries to get Stan to see it too. Can Stan see past being just super best friends? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dude... I love you

Chapter 1

"No I'm not you fucking fat ass!"

"Yes you are you got damn Jew!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

_There they go fussing again_.

"Just fuck it."

"Fuck you!"

"Why don't you just fuck each other?"

"Shut the hell up Kenny!" Cartman and Kyle yelled.

It's the same thing every day. It didn't change when they were in elementary and it didn't change when they got to high school. By now, at the age of 15, Stan just tunes out Cartman and Kyle during an argument. Kyle and Cartman argue so much that a regular routine started to develop. As soon as Kyle and Cartman starts fussing, that's Stan's cue to plug his earphones to his hears.

He was listening to Hell Yeah by Rev Theory. The beat suited the mood and kept the tension. The instrumental beat for the first 50 seconds went with every movement and gesture Cartman and Kyle made. Stan watched as Cartman yelled at Kyle, who ended up standing up and standing up and slamming the table. Stan jumped at the action, surprised that Kyle actually would resort to that.

His eyes tried to read Kyle's lips, but they were moving at an impossible speed to actually read them. Normally the cafeteria is always buzzing and moving, but as Stan looked closely to the people in the background he noticed that people are stopping to stare at their table. Not only were they getting loud, but they were really starting to catch almost everyone's attention now. By the looks of Kyle and Cartman's faces getting red with anger, Stan could tell that a fight was about to break out as the drums and guitars pounded louder and louder in his ears. Kids started to circle the table to get a good spot for the fight.

Stan was thinking about taking out his earphones to calm them down, but Kenny jumped into the ring before he had the chance. Cartman was trying to make his way across the table, but Kenny grabbed him before he could get his other leg over the table. Stan just watched them argue and waited for the bell to ring. After about 5 minutes, he took out his cell phone to check the time and took out his earphones as he prepared for his next class. As he strapped his backpack on him, the crowd around them began to die down.

"And you're just sitting there! What is your opinion on this conversation Stan?" Cartman asked. Stan stuffed the headphones into his pocket and then remembered that he was being asked a question. "Oh sorry, I wasn't listening Cartman."

"You see," Cartman slammed his fist on the table. "He wasn't listening because he knows it's true!"Cartman always asked Stan that same question or something similar to it when he knew Stan wasn't listening just to prove he's correct. Cartman opened his mouth, but the bell blocked out what he started to say. Stan got up, ready to make his way to the gym and Kenny got up as well. Cartman and Kyle sat still, staring at each other in sheer rage.

"See ya fat ass."

"See ya Jew."

"Come on, Stan," Kyle said. Kyle stood up, grabbed Stan, and pulled him toward the double doors as his curly red hair bounced under his hat with every step he took. Stan and Kyle had all, but one class together and that was last period.

Stan's last class was gym and Kyle's was IBCA, which is typing."Can you believe Cartman? He is such an ass!" Kyle said. Stan was used to Kyle making statements as obvious as that so he gave Kyle a typical response. "Tell me something I don't know." Kyle still had a good grip on Stan's arm, but he didn't notice it until they were half way down the hall.

Kyle removed his hand from Stan's arm and they walked side by side. Neither of them noticed how close they were walking until Kyle's hand brushed against Stan's; sending an electrical shock through them. Stan jumped at the feeling and Kyle did as well, but he ended up dropping his books on the floor. Both of them stood still as the shock went throughout their bodies. Kyle shivered as the feeling dissolved.

Kyle rubbed his arms and looked at Stan. Stan looked over at Kyle and shrugged his shoulders. Kyle rubbed his hands as if to make the feeling go away. "Are you okay, Kyle?" Kyle nodded his head.

Stan looked over Kyle then bent down to pick up his books. He could still feel the sensation in his fingers as he gasped Kyle's text book. "Sorry about that," Kyle said. He dropped to one knee to pick up his notebook. "Don't worry about it dude."

Stan stood up and handed Kyle his text book as his deep green eyes met his ocean blue eyes. Kyle had changed over the last couple of years, but not by much. He still had curly, red hair, which he hid with his green hat, and he was still a now-it-all genius. He was skinny, but had gained a little muscle. Stan and him was about the same size, but Stan was just a little taller.

He was only just a few inches shorter than Stan. He also wore his orange coat, but it was unzipped and it revealed a white t-shirt underneath it. Stan's features changed a bit, but his personality was still the same. His raven, black hair was longer, his skin tone was slightly darker, and he was built like a jock from being playing a few sports. He only wore his hat when he went outside.

He wore his brown jacket, a black shirt and some dark blue jeans that made him look like a Goth. He chooses this look from time to time to fit the name Raven. He might seem dark when he's not smiling, but you can there is nothing dark about him when you get to know him. "Well, see you later," Stan said. He turned around and began walking to the gymnasium.

Kyle started walking the opposite direction as Stan, but then he remembered that he had something to tell Stan. "Hey, Stan." Stan turned around to face Kyle, but something small and bubbly jumped on his back. Stan turned around to see Wendy's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Stan," she said. Stan smiled and kissed Wendy's glossy, pink lips. Stan looked back at Kyle and asked, "You wanted something, Kyle?" Kyle's throat swelled up and his body froze. He tried to remember what he was going to tell Stan, but his brain refused to corporate with him.

Kyle's eyes slowly made their way toward the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind, I'll see you later." Kyle gave a weak wave and went to class. Stan's eyes softened and filled with concern when he saw Kyle walk off to class. He was about to call out to Kyle, but he disappeared around the corner. Stan shrugged. _I'm sure it's nothing. If something was wrong, then Kyle would tell me...right?_

He barely made it to gym, thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Kyle. As he walked past the boys playing basketball, he took out his phone to text Kyle. He found Kyle's name in his phone, but before he could send a message, a ball smacked him at the back of the head. _What the hell? _He rubbed the back of his head and starred at the ball.

He followed the direction at which the ball came from and ended up meeting the eyes of a grinning blonde. "Get your head in the game, Stan!" Kenny yelled. He had on a white, sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts with his jacket tied around his waist. Stan grinned and said, "I'm coming after you as soon as I'm done changing." He ran past the bleachers full of girls and into the locker room.

He striped himself down to his gym pants and changed into his gym shirt. He stuffed everything into his bag, which ended up in his locker, and ran out the locker room. He was so focused on beating Kenny in another round of basketball, that he forgot his cell phone in his other pants pocket.

* * *

"Damn it's cold as hell," Kyle said. He zipped up his orange coat to shield himself from the cold, Colorado air. He dropped his black backpack onto the ground and tried to move his arms. His arms ached from typing, even if it was only for an hour. His arms stung like hell and the coldness was only making it worse.

He folded his arms and waited for some type of feeling in them. At this point, his arms and face was so numb that he forgot he had neither one of them. After a minute of just standing still with no feeling whatsoever, he fumbled to picked up his backpack and started walking down the street toward the parking lot. After wrestling with the bag a few times, he managed to gain control of his arms. He walked toward Stan's van, which wasn't hard to find.

The parking lot may have been half empty, but the school was deserted. Kyle blew into his hands and felt heat surge throughout them, but faded as quickly as it came. He thought about walking to the toasty gym to warm up for a few minutes, but if he went inside, he would have to watch Wendy and Stan make out. Kyle shivered at the image, but thought it was from the coldness. He stuffed his hands into his jacket and prepared to walk home until he heard a muffled voice.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing out here?" Kenny asked. Kenny was tall, lean, and still a prevented hot mess. His eyes were sky blue, his smile could kill and his hair was everywhere, but he didn't care. He had on an orange jacket, but it wasn't his usual one. It resembled his old one that he out grew, but this one had more pockets.

"I'm waiting for Stan," Kyle said.

"Don't you normally wait in the gym?"

"Yeah, but I thought that I'd chill out here for a bit."

"Dude, chill? You're gonna freeze your ass off."

"My ass is fine, Kenny."

Kenny leaned back to look behind Kyle."You don't have to tell me twice." Kyle's eyes went wide from shock."DUDE?"Kenny took a step back and said in a defensive tone, "What? I'm speaking the truth."

Kyle's mouth was open, but no words came out. Kenny did this to everyone, no matter the gender, but it always surprised Kyle when he did it to him. Kyle face started to heat up and tried to think of a response. Kyle couldn't think of a response, even when he saw Stan walking their way with his hood tightly over his head. "Hey Kenny. Kyle how come you weren't in the gym?" Stan asked.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck and said with a huge smile, "He was talking to me." Kyle grasped Kenny's arm for balance as he began to fall back. Stan shrugged and dug into his pockets for his keys to the van. Kenny normally hung off of Kyle like that so he wasn't really fazed by the scene he saw. Kenny removed his arms from around Kyle's neck and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Well, see you tomorrow Stan." Kenny turned around to start walking home, but before he did, he leaned over Kyle's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Sexy." Kyle's eyes grew to the size of plates and his face went as red as an apple. Stan froze with the car keys in the door. Stan looked over and Kenny and Kyle. He couldn't quite hear what Kenny said, but was surprised that Kenny whispered something to Kyle. He waited for Kenny to leave so Kyle could tell him what happened.

Kenny looked at Stan from the corner of his and chuckled. He walked away with a wide grin on his face and started to make his way home. Kyle was still trying to process what they just heard. Stan was the first to break the silence. He slightly turned his head to look at Kyle.

"What did Kenny just tell you?" Stan asked. The question lingered in the air as Kyle tried to get the words to come out. Kyle lowered his head and said, "Nothing, he didn't say anything." Kyle ran to the passenger's side and hoped that Stan couldn't see his red, heated face and for a quiet ride home.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Stan. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle got out of the van and slowly made his way toward his house. He dropped his bag on the sofa and blindly made his way to his room. His body was on automatic because there was no mind there to control it at the moment. The ride home was quiet like Kyle had hoped for, except for when Stan starting asking questions about school, which Kyle didn't mind because he was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence.

Kyle leaned against his closed door and exhaled. The memory of what Kenny said ran through his head. He knew what Kenny said didn't mean anything, but yet every time he thought about it, heat began rising in his cheeks. '_Got damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? It was nothing. '_Kyle thought. He really wanted to think that, but the way Kenny said it made Kyle wonder.

He would have started on his homework, but he finished it all yesterday, which included long term projects as well. He walked toward his bed and tried to think of something to distract him for the disturbing, but plausible memory. He fell on his bed, which had a dark blue comforter, and looked at the white ceiling. The ceiling was pure white like the snow outside his window, and it reminded him of a snowball fight. The one that Stan and Wendy had that weekend.

Wendy had on her purple jacket with black jeans. Her hair got longer, she got a little bit of cleavage, but her personality didn't change a bit. Wendy threw a snowball at Stan and fell to the ground as both of them hit each other at the same time. Her long black, silky hair bounced as she laughed at Stan, who started to fall head first into the snow. Kyle giggled and was filled with joy until it faded away and was replaced with sadness.

They were at the park at the time and Kyle was sitting at the table, watching them as they played like they were kids again. They didn't have a care in the world. Stan finally managed to emerge from the snow and helped Wendy off the ground. Wendy brushed the snow off of her shoulders and Stan brushed the snow off of his pants. Kyle got up from the table and walked over to a tree.

He folded his arms and leaned one leg against it. He watched Stan and Wendy kiss as more snow fell from the sky. Something in Kyle's chest begun to swell up. Kyle grabbed his chest and squeezed it, hoping he could penetrate it to get to his heart. '_Why does my chest hurt_?'

He couldn't stand the blockage that disabled him to breathe so he got off of his bed and went to Ike's room. He knocked on Ike's door and waited for a response. When he heard a muffled sound from the other side of the door, he opened it. Kyle walked into the bare, white room and stared at the computer desk in front of him. The desk was almost as bare as the walls if it wasn't for the computer and the printer. Ike was always on the computer so Kyle was shocked when he realized that the chair was empty.

"Oh my freaking God Ike. You finally learned how to turn invisible."

"Stop being and idiot and come over here," Ike said. He was stretched out on his stomach on his bed reading a book. He had on gray shuriken pajama pants with a black t-shirt. The Canadian's black hair was short, but he was quite tall for a 10 year old boy.

Kyle walked over to sit next to Ike. "What are you reading?" Kyle asked. Ike turned a page and said, "Some stupid book that this chick is making me read."Kyle raised an eyebrow and said, "You getting whipped by chicks already?"Ike sat up and said, "As if. Destiny read this book and she wanted a boy's opinion on it. I was going to tell her no like everyone else, but she offered me free Karate lessons if I did."

"So what book are you reading?"

"A really crappy one."

Kyle rolled his eyes and said, "What's the name of it?"

"Why just stay Friends."

Kyle scooted closer to Ike to get a clearer view of what he was reading."So basically it's a book about a boy and a girl who became more than just friends?"

"No, it's about two **guys **who became more than just friends."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but he froze when he realized what Ike said. '_Holy shit. Did I hear that right or is my head fucking with me_?' Kyle closed the book an inch or two to get a good look at the cover.

"Dude, do you know what the hell you're doing?"

"I'm reading a book to get free Karate lessons."

"No you're reading a _gay_ book to get free karate lessons," Kyle corrected.

"Hey, it's not like it has anything to do with sex, well not yet anyway. It's mainly this guy talking and not shutting the hell up!"

Ike closed the book and threw it on the bean bag chair on the floor. Ike was just as smart as Kyle and they both had most of the same likes and dislikes, but the main difference that was plain to see was Ike's dislike for reading. "Got damn it. This is almost worse than when my teacher made us read that Twilight crap. It was bad enough that she made us read all four books, but she also made us read a book that wasn't even finished. Why the hell would she make us do that?" Kyle shrugged and said, "People are crazy as hell when it comes to that kind of crap." Kyle stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink." Ike got up and stretched, too. "Okay, I'll meet you down there." Kyle walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked on the counter for bottled water, but when he saw that there weren't any, he walked over to the fridge.

As he opened the fridge, the name and the description for the book came back to mind. '_He must really want those free lessons if he's reading that kind of book._' He grabbed a bottle from the back of the fridge and sat at the table. He took off the cap and felt the cool, icy liquid go down his throat and throughout his body. As he drunk the water, the scene of Stan and Wendy came back to mind.

He signed in sadness and wondered why Stan and Wendy kept coming up. He watched as Wendy danced around Stan in the snow. _'You are their friends aren't you?_' A voice asked. Kyle lowered the bottle and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room with him. When you live in a small and weird town like South Park, you can never be too sure. He answered yes in his head and asked, _'Why wouldn't I be?' _He raised the bottle back to his mouth and continued drinking._ 'Do you want to be more than friends with Wendy?' _He stopped drinking and thought about the question. Kyle didn't like Wendy that way.

He barely liked her at all. The only reason he tolerates her is because she's Stan's girlfriend. He was almost at the bottom of the bottle until another question came to mind. '_Do you want to be more than friends with Stan?' _The question caught him off guard and he ended up choking on the last the water that was left in the bottle.

At that moment, Ike appeared in the doorway. Kyle was on the floor coughing. Ike ran to Kyle to help him up. He started patting Kyle on the back asking, "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine," Kyle managed to choke out.

Kyle stood up and stopped coughing after a minute or two. He held on to the door frame until he managed to stand on his own. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ike asked in a concern and worried tone. "Yeah." Kyle threw away the bottle in his hand and began to make his way to the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs, a voice in his head appeared again and asked, '_Do you want to be more than friends with Wendy_?' once more. Kyle stopped on the 7th step to actually think about that thought and then continued walking; shaking his head in disgust. '_No. Hell no. Why the hell would I want to be more than friends with a crazy ass bitch like that? I can barely stand being her so called friend._' Before he could drown out anything else that popped up, the same question that had him choking on water came up_. 'Do you want to be more than friends with Stan_?'

Kyle slowed his pace and stopped on the last step. He stared at the blank wall in front of him. He was best friends with Stan. No Super best friends actually. It would be wrong to think of their relationship as anymore than that. Kyle walked into his room and sat on his bed.

_'No. I don't want to be more than friends with Stan. I don't._' He looked at the picture frame that was on his night stand. It was a collage of pictures from all of the years that he had known Stan. He picked up the picture frame and thought of everything him and Stan went through. He shook his head and started to put the frame back._ 'No I don't want to be more than friends with Stan_.' He held the picture in midair and looked at it. "Do I?"

* * *

**Thought I'd start up writing again... Went through some old stuff and found this so I fixed it up. And for those who may be a twilight fan and happened to read this, I wasn't saying that anything was wrong with the saga, so no getting on me for that please.**

**-Tatie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude... I love you**.

Chapter 2

_I wonder what was wrong with Kyle._ Stan walked into his living room and plopped down on the couch. He looked around the room and scratched his head. His living from hasn't changed a bit. The only thing that changed in the whole house was the posters in Stan's room and and the packed boxes in Shelly's room. It was hard to believe that Stan and the others were already in high-school.

School just started last month, but to Stan, it feels like more than that. He was also glad that it was finally the year that Shelly was leaving for college. It couldn't believe it, but if this is possible, who knows what else is. Stan dropped his bag in the floor and stared at it for a good minute or two. _Maybe I should call Kyle_.

Stan had racked his brain as much as possible to see what could be wrong with Kyle. He couldn't come up with anything. He checked his pants pockets and then opened his bag and started searching for his phone. He was almost to the bottom of the bag until his mother walked into the room. "Have you seen Sparky?"

Sharon was still the same; same clothes, attitude, but just a little change in hair color. It wasn't noticeable, but there were little strings of gray hair showing. Normally most mothers would freak out about getting old, but Sharon decided to do something way simpler than freaking out. She stated that the day a first person outside of the house mentions her gray hair will be the day that she dyes her hair back to her normal color. Stan stood up and looked around the living room and outside the window.

"No; I just got home. Do you want me to go look for him?" They still had Sparky, but it's been really easy taking care of him since he's old. Even if he does manage to get out of the yard, he can't go very far. "No just sit down and finish your homework. You should look for him later." Sharon walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Stan sat back down and watched his mom walk into the kitchen. _I should probably study for that stupid test_. He took out his English book, placed it on his stomach and he flipped to the story he had to read. He counted how many pages the story was and stopped on page 241. The story started at 218.

_This is going to be a long and boring got damn story. _Stan got comfortable on the couch and fell asleep within 5 minutes; barely making it to the second page.

* * *

"Get up you turd," Shelly yelled. Stan was stretched out on the sofa with the English book on his face. He stretched, but ended up falling on the floor. He flipped on his back and sat up on his elbows. _Shit. When did I fall asleep?_

He got up and stuffed the English book back into his bag. "Turd I said get up!" Stan got up and straightened up his clothes. "I am up!"

"Then get your behind in here and help me move my stuff to the van!"

He got up and walked to Shelly's room. Most of her belongings were already packed. All she needed was a few pieces of furniture, which included only a dresser and a full sized mirror. Everything else were in bags, which ended up weighing more than the furniture. After the dresser was brought down, the only things that were left were suit cases.

Stan picked up the last bag and brought it to the front yard. He dropped the bag next to the moving van and looked at all the things that Shelly was putting into the van. "You have a lot of crap, Shelly." He walked over all of the bags to get to the back of the van. "Yeah and you're full of crap."

Stan rolled his eyes and started throwing the rest of Shelly's stuff into the van. _I just have to put up with her for a few more hours. As long as she's leaving I don't give a damn what she says or does_. Stan just kept repeating that thought over and over until he was done. After two hours of throwing, stuffing, and squeezing Shelly's things into the van, Shelly was finally ready to leave. She was now 18, off to college and ready to leave home.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said. She turned around to say goodbye to her family. She was tall, had long brown hair, and was free of braces. "Goodbye Shelly. I'll miss you," her mother said and she gave Shelly a tight hug. "I'll miss you," her father said and joined the hug.

Stan just stood there and thought about when was the next time he was going to see Shelly. He shrugged and said, "What the hell." He walked over joined the group hug. After a minute, everyone disbursed, but Sharon. "Honey, you can let go."

Randy patted Sharon's back. He knew this was difficult for her; it was difficult for him as well."I don't want to let my baby go." Shelly tried to keep her mother from suffocating her. "Mom, I have to go," Shelly said.

She was trying to get into the van, but every time she tried to get free from her mom, Sharon only squeezed tighter. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to miss the plane." The plane wasn't leaving for a good three hours, but Shelly wanted time to say goodbye to some of her friends that were waiting to say goodbye at the airport. "I am NOT letting my baby go!" Sharon yelled. Shelly managed to get a hold of the passenger seat, but Sharon still had a hold of her waist; the more Sharon pulled, the more the van started to tip.

Stan stood there amazed at the determination that his mother was showing and how strong she was. "Holy crap mom is strong." Randy shrugged and said, "Why do you think I always give up when an argument seems like its about to get physical?" After 15 minutes, they got Sharon to calm down and to set Shelly free. She hopped into the van and rolled down the window.

She looked at her family one more time, knowing that she wouldn't be able to them for three months. She gave a weak wave to them while holding back tears. "Goodbye." She wanted to sound like she wasn't going to cry, but her voice failed her. Shelly strapped on her seat belt as the van drove out of the driveway.

The van wasn't even half way down the street, but Shelly stuck her head out the window one last time. As the van rounded the corner, Sharon read Shelly's lips as she mouthed "bye." Even after the van was out of sight, Sharon was still staring at the corner as if the van was still there. Every memory of her dear Shelly ran through her head just then. Even though Shelly was now 18, she was still a baby in Sharon's eyes and Sharon didn't want to let her go.

"Wait; I don't want my baby to go! Come back!" Sharon started sprinting down the sidewalk. Within a blink of an eye, she was already gone. Stan knew his mother was fast, but he didn't know that she could still move that fast at the age she was. "You know if we start running now, we'll never catch her," Stan said.

Randy nodded and said, "I know." Stan stuffed his hands in his pocket and asked, "What are we going to do?" Randy sighed, dropped his head and started walking to the house, "I'll start the car."

* * *

"You're really going to miss them aren't you?" The driver figured that if Shelly was occupied, she wouldn't have to be stuck with her own thoughts. "Yeah, I will." She was looking out the window with her hair blowing in the air. "SHELLY!" Shelly heard her name being faintly called and sighed.

"I can still hear my mother's voice." The driver reached into his pocket for a cigarette until he heard Shelly's name being called, too. "I must be missing your mom, too cause I hear her, too." Shelly looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow and then looked back out the window_. Old pervert._

She put both of her hands in her jacket pocket and squeezed the objects inside. The right pocket had pepper spray and the left one had her cell phone in it. The driver adjusted his mirror and then kept driving. He saw something coming toward them; he thought it was one of those new cars that looked like toy cars. He looked in his mirror again and couldn't believe what he saw.

He was so shocked that his unlit cigarette fell out of his mouth. Shelly heard something dropped and her head whipped around to see what it was. She turned and saw the wide-eyed driver looking into his rear view mirror with his jaw nearly in his lap. Shelly leaned closer to the door and looked into the rear view mirror. She was shocked as the driver when she realized how was coming up behind them.

"MOM! What the FUCK are you DOING?"

Sharon screamed, "I'm getting my baby back!"

* * *

It was 6:00pm and Stan was stretched out on his bed. When they finally caught up to his mom, who was hanging on to the window of the van going 60 miles per hour, they pulled on her legs until she went flying back into his dad's roofless car. She broke down crying and cried all the way back home. _Wait 'til I tell Kyle what the hell happened today._ He grabbed his bag and looked for his cell phone and realized that he left it in his other pants pocket. Not only could he not talk to Kyle, he also couldn't answer Wendy's calls and texts. She was going to kick his ass tomorrow. "Aww, Fuck."

* * *

Ring. Ring. Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggggg! Kyle rolled on to his back and covered his eyes with his right arm.

_Shut the hell up._

He turned toward the alarm clock, but he just let it ring until his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Finally after a minute, he cut it off. He sat up and scratched his curly, wild, and untamed red hair. His hair was still a puffy mess and he still covered it with his green hat. He got dressed and ready for school.

He searched for his hat and realized it was downstairs. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ike was at the counter making a bowl of cereal. The bowl of cereal was starting to over flow, which showed that Ike was still somewhat asleep.

"Hey Ike."

"Hey Kyle."

Ike turned around and saw Kyle.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ike's cereal went flying everywhere.

"AAHHH! Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kyle started wiping off the cereal that had fallen on him and shook it out of his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?"

"My hair is naturally like this."

He didn't see anymore cereal falling out, so he started picking at his hair and pulled out a hand full of cheerios.

"It looks like you were freaking electrocuted by mom's hair dyer."

"How do you know what a person looks like after being electrocuted?"

"I shocked myself two days ago and I looked like I went two rounds with a hooker down the street for a dollar."

"Wow, dude. Why are you acting like you never saw my hair before?"

"Cause I haven't. Mom always made sure that I was no where near you when you had that hat off. How the hell is you able to stuff all of that into your hat?"

"Don't worry about that."

"I thought you had some kind of disease that made you bald or something, but your hair looks like the freaking puff balls that people wore in the 80s."

"Yea if only I had a pick to make it poofier."

"I think your hair would just swallow it like it did with the cereal that fell in."

Kyle walked into the living room and looked for his hat. He found it on the arm of the sofa. The more he tried to stuff the untamed mess into the hat, the more cereal fell out. When he turned around, Ike was standing right behind him.

"What?"

"I think that freaking hat is magic. Is my turtle from two years ago in there?"

"What the hell would your turtle be doing in my hat?"

"It might have slipped in and got lost in the jungle."

"Dude, leave my hair out things."

"Then you should keep things out of your hair."

Kyle smiled and Ike laughed. Kyle loved Ike as his brother. He couldn't ask for someone better.

They walked out the door and to the bus stop. Cartman and Kenny were talking about some report they had to do in ELA and Stan was listening to his mp3 player.

"Dude, I'm telling you that the teacher is a freaking bitch and she hates me," Cartman said.

"How could she hate you? She is one of the nicest teachers there is at the school," Kenny said.

"She keeps giving me freaking work and saying crap like, 'you need you to bring up your grade'," Cartman said in a girly voice.

He spotted Kyle and Ike behind Kenny walking towards them.

"Hey look its fag number 2 and little Ike."

"Shut up Cartman," Kyle said.

The bus drove up and after all of the years that they have ridden the bus, they still had Ms. Crabtree.

"Come on or we're going to be late!" Ms. Crabtree yelled.

"We're always late you fat bitch," Stan said.

"What did you SAY?"

"I said that I found a quarter in a ditch."

"Oh. Alright then."

On the ride to school Kyle looked out the window, he was just enjoying the scene of South Park being covered in snow and for once on Thursday, it was very quiet. He closed his eyes, leaned his head on the back of the seat him front of him and drifted off into his own little world.

"Pssttt. Ppppssssstttttttt." Kyle opened one eye and looked next to him. Stan was leaning his head on the back seat of the seat as well.

"Dude, you're not sleep are you?" Stan whispered.

"No I'm just a little sleepy."

"Oh. I wanted to know if you did Ms. Wu's English paper."

"I did that two days ago."

"Did you do your history project?"

"I finished that last week."

"Mind if I come over so you can help me with mine?"

Kyle opened up both eyes and looked into Stan's. Kyle could swim in Stan's deep blue, ocean eyes forever. His heart sunk and he nodded his head.

"Of course Stan."

Kyle turned his head to face the seat again and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, your little Kahl is fine Stan," Cartman said in girly romantic voice.

"Shut the hell up Cartman," Stan said.

"Make me."

Stan stood up but before he could even take a step toward Cartman, Ms. Crabtree yelled, "Sit DOWN when the bus is in MOTION!"

"Go to hell you fat pig," Stan said.

Ms. Crabtree stopped the bus and yelled, "What did you SAY?"

"I said I was getting up to do the gig."

"Oh. Alright then. It is fun to do."

When the bus stopped, they all started walking towards the front doors of the school.

"I'll see you fags later. I got a English teacher to piss off."

"Why would you want to piss off Ms. Wu?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Kenny asked.

"Cause I feel like it damn it. I don't ask why you and Khal what to be gay with each other."

For years Kyle has done nothing, but put up with Cartman's bull crap, but something inside of him snapped at that moment. "AAAAHHHHH!" Kyle ran toward Cartman. Cartman was startled went rolling with Kyle towards the school when he jumped on him. There was a huge crowd in front of them and those who didn't get out the way got rolled over.

"Wow," Kenny said. "I didn't think you could get five strikes at one time.

"If you go a bowling ball the size of Cartman, I'm sure you can get more than that" Stan said.

Kyle finally managed to get them to stop rolling and ended up on top of Cartman. Cartman pushed him off and looked pissed. "What the hell is wrong with you Kyle?" Kyle was about to jump Cartman again, but stopped himself. _Why the hell am I angry? _

Kenny and Stan finally caught up to them; Kenny helped up Cartman and Stan helped up Kyle. Kyle looked at Cartman and saw that him and Kenny started walking towards class. Anger flared up in him again.

"Hold up, I'm not done with him yet!" Kyle yelled. Stan caught a hold of his arms.

"Well I'm done with you Jew! You wanna get squished again?"

"I think you squished all of the students on this hallway," Kenny said.

"Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going to go mess with Ms. Wu," Cartman said.

Kenny walked behind Cartman to homeroom. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Kyle brushing himself off. Kyle looked up and saw he looking. Kenny sighed and put his hood back on his head. Kyle looked at Stan, who was looking at him with a raised brow.

Kyle dropped his face and started walking to homeroom filled with embarrassment. _What the hell has gotten into me?_

After 20 minutes of taking notes in history class, Kyle looked over at Stan, who was knocked out cold with his head on the desk and at Kenny who was asleep with his head up and arms folded. Kyle was listening to Ms. Broke, who was talking about what Kyle just wrote, so he ignored her for the time being. _Stan looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ He wanted to take his pen and move some hair that was in front of Stan's eyes, but couldn't bring himself in doing so. _I wondered what kind of dream he is having. _On the outside, Stan looked so sweet and at peace, but on the inside he was having a **hell** of a nightmare.

* * *

Stan was walking to the gym and it was boiling hot. He didn't know if it was hot due to the extreme heat or fear. He knew Wendy was mad at him, but he would rather be boiled than take the heat from Wendy. He slowly made his way to the gym, but as he did, the hallway got longer and longer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the door. "Here goes nothing."

He opened the door and walked on to the dark basketball court. After he took three steps, a light appeared in the middle of the court. Under that light was a girl with long black hair and a purple jacket. Her back was turned to Stan. "W-Wendy?" Stan said.

Wendy turned her head to the side and said with a smile, "Yes Stanley?" Stan walked until he was five feet from Wendy.

"Are you made at me?"

"No Stan, I'm not."

Stan relaxed and said, "Oh. That's good."

"I'm **Furious!" **Wendy said in a deep demonic voice.

The ground started shaking, the heat in the room grew even more intense and fire came from the cracks of the floor. Wendy's eyes were balls of flames. Stan started to run toward the door, but there was a wall of fire blocking his path. _I GOT TO THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_ He looked around to find a way out, but he saw that he was surrounded by a circle of fire.

"You should have answered the phone, Stan," Wendy said in a demonic voice. The flames began to close in on Stan. As the flames began to get closer and closer, Stan started panicking as his head began to ring. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stan, Stan wake up."

Stan woke up and saw that he was still in history class. Kyle was standing over him with his book in his hand.

"Dude, class is over.

* * *

**How is that for the second chapter? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dude... I love you

**Chapter 3**

"Dude that crap was funny as hell! All she was doing was saying 'Blah, blah, blah' and I was all like click, click, and click! This phone is freaking awesome! I can take a picture of Kyle and make it say, 'I'm a gay little Jew.'"

"I wish you would Cartman," Kyle said. He was still peeved at Cartman from earlier that morning, but he couldn't figure out why. _He's a fat ass that's why._

"And who's going to stop me?" Kyle was about to get up and make a comeback, but Kenny interrupted.

"As anyone seen Stan?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, where the hell is he?" Cartman asked.

Kyle looked around the cafeteria for Stan. Last period Stan ran out of the door before Kyle had a chance to get out of his desk. The boys scanned the crowd to see if they could spot the boy.

"Any sight of him?" Kenny asked.

"Nope."

"No sight of fag number 1." Kyle glared at Cartman as his hand made contact with the back of Cartman's head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a fucking dumb ass, fat ass."

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"Hey look, its Stan," Kenny said.

Kyle's attention went immediately to Stan. Stan's head was down and and his hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets. He sat down at the table without saying a word.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cartman asked.

"I was with Wendy."

"If you were with Wendy, then why are you so down?" Kyle asked. _If you're with someone you like then why would you be sad?_

"Yeah, why?" Kenny asked.

"She's pissed with me." _Then again, when isn't she pissed with me?_

"It's because you left your cell phone in your locker huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Wait. How did you know?"

"You were patting for it like it was in your pocket. I know you usually forget it in your gym locker. I tried to tell you, but the new girl, Courtney came over and asked me to show her around the locker room and boy did we did we discover every inch of that and ourselves."

"Dude, she hasn't even been her for a freaking week and you _**did**_her?" Kyle asked.

"Surprising, but not unexpected," Stan said. Kenny folded his arms and nodded his head, while Cartman did the same thing. "Well I'll catch you guys later." Cartman got up and walked off.

This wasn't unusual. Cartman became a part of a lot of cliques as a freshmen, so he doesn't hang around Kenny, Stan and Kyle has much as he used to. The guys got up and walked out to the school yard. The school yard was crowded with kids. The majority of the kids were in the field playing football. It wasn't as cold as it usually is in South Park, but there was a slight breeze.

Kenny's eyes caught a hold of the cheerleaders and grinned. Stan shook his head with a half smile. Kyle smiled as well, but it quickly faded as he spotted Wendy. Kenny looked over to tell them something, but looked where Kyle was looking. He spotted Wendy and Wendy spotted him.

She started pointing at Stan to show that she wanted him. Kenny elbowed Stan, while still looking at Wendy. Stan rubbed his side and looked up. He sighed and started walking over to Wendy. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Kyle. Kyle was looking at the ground and was lost in thought. Kenny wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kyle looked at Kenny and thought about telling him. He shook his head and sighed. _Kenny wouldn't understand. _

"I'm here if you need me, Kyle."

"I know, dude."

"Is it something I can help you out with?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about."

Kenny looked at Kyle and shrugged. "Whatever dude, but there is something you can help me out with." Kyle finally raised his head and looked at Kenny. "And what would that be?"

"My math homework. Mind if I come over so you can help me?" Kenny asked.

"Not at all."

"Cool."

They took a seat on a bench and looked at all of the wild kids roaming free. Kyle put his elbows on his knees and tried to point out everyone he knew. "So how are you and Stan?" Kenny asked. Kyle blinked at looked at Kenny. _I wonder if he has an idea what's wrong with me._

"We're fine." Kenny spotted Courtney at the end of the field starring at him. He waved at her and winked. Kyle looked at him with a smile and raised eye brow. _Yea Kenny would be the last person I would talk to. A person who gets almost any chick he wants and doesn't take no for an answer. _

Courtney blew a kiss and Kenny caught it and put it to his heart. Kyle laughed and patted Kenny's shoulder. "Why don't you go get her? I'm sure you have more in store for her." Kenny smiled at Kyle and gave him a hug. "Thanks dude, I'll fill you in on the details later."

He ran across the field and in a blink of an eye, he was already by her side. Kyle got up and started walking towards the doors of the school. _I should probably go to the bathroom to clean and get myself together._

* * *

Stan spotted Kyle walking towards the doors and frowned. _Since when does Kyle go anywhere alone?_

"I think something is wrong with Kyle," Stan said.

"What are you talking about Stan?" Wendy asked. She wasn't even paying attention to him. She was looking the guys playing football. She was looking for the next guy to replace Stan if he makes her mad again, which might be pretty soon.

"I have to go." Stan jumped off the jungle gym and started power walking.

"Wait." Wendy grabbed her bag and tried to catch up to Stan. He was already walking after Kyle, but lost sight of him as he went into the building. He knew where Kyle was heading and he hoped that he could catch up to him before the bell rang.

"Slow down Stan!"

"Oh, sorry Wendy. Look, just go to gym and I'll meet you there." Wendy pouted and was about to tell him no, but Stan was already started jogging and went full speed to Kyle's typing class when he got inside the building. _You won't get away from me this time. I'm his best friend, so why won't he tell me what's wrong?_

* * *

Kyle walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His was a little flushed, but nothing else seemed out of place. _What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I do like Stan, but I don't like him in __**that**__ kind of way. I mean we're__** super**__ best friends, so what more could I want? If Stan is fine with how we are, then why can't I be? _

He splashed some water in his face and looked at his face in the mirror again. Water dripped down as loose strands of hair dangled from his hat. He grabbed some paper towels to dry his face. The rough paper on his skin turned his skin slightly pink. When he heard the toilet flush he threw away the paper towel and saw Tweek.

"Hey Kyle. Ack! What are you doing here?" Tweek was still just a little tweaked out. He had on brown pants, and a blue shirt, which was buttoned all wrong and his hair was still a mess. Kyle looked at Tweek and shook his head. "Here let me help you with your clothes," Kyle said.

Kyle unbuttoned Tweek's shirt and started to button it back up. _At least Tweek doesn't find anything wrong with me. _Tweek stayed completely still until Kyle got to the last button at the top. Tweek took the last button and did it himself. "Gee, thanks Kyle, come on we have to get to class."

* * *

Kenny and Stan were playing basketball, one on one. Kenny was bouncing the ball trying to figure out whether or not he wanted to shoot or try to get pass Stan. "What are you going to do Kenny?" Stan said. Class was almost over and they were both covered in sweat. It was 64 degrees outside, but they were so hot that Kenny had to take off his long-sleeve shirt and tie it around his waist.

All the girls in the bleachers that were watching them play, was wooing for him. Bebe, Wendy, and some of her other friends were rooting for Stan. Kenny jumped up and took the shot, and Stan jumped to block it. Stan missed the ball and it went for the hoop. It bounced of the dashboard and on to the rim of the hoop.

It went around and around it. Stan, Kenny and everyone else watched it to see if it was going to go in or go out. "Drop into the fucking hoop!" Wendy shouted. The ball slowed down and slowly went into the hoop. The score was 25 to 26. Everyone in the bleaches started talking and some were collecting money from the bets that were made.

"Well, played game," Kenny said.

"Yeah, same to you."

"Okay. I'm going to go change."

Stan and Kenny walked their separate ways. Kenny walked into the locker room and quickly got dressed. Outside, Stan was trying to get through the crowd that was surrounding Wendy. When everyone disbursed, Wendy had a purse full of cash. It was overstuffed and so were her hands.

"What's with all the cash?" Stan asked.

"I made a bet that you would lose the game."

"Gee, thanks for believing in me, Wendy," Stan said he a sarcastic. _By the size of that purse, its looks like you were the only one against me. _

"Don't be sad; thanks to you we can go the new theater that opened up next to the mall."

"Couldn't I just buy the food and tickets?"

"The tickets are $60 each and the food is expensive. We're going to go see _Lovely Doves on Clouds." _Wendy said with sparkling eyes.

"What kind of crappy shit is that?"

"Only the most romantic play there is," Bebe said.

"You're coming with me for 5:00 right?" Stan looked at her with a raised brow. He sighed and nodded. He knew he couldn't say no.

"Sure. What time does it end?"

"At 10:00"

"10? What freaking show goes on for 5 hours?"

"A really good one. Its going to be romantic," Bebe squealed.

"Go change your clothes so you can go home and get your homework out of the way," Wendy said.

Stan started walking toward the locker room to get changed. _If see expects me to sit through that bull crap for __**5 hours**__ then she is out of her got damn mind. _Stan walked into the locker room and started changing his clothes. He remembered to take out his cell phone and opened it. The bell would ring at any minute. He also went through his messages to see who was the last person he text.

It was Kyle asking what time were they going to play video games from two days ago. _I totally forgot about Kyle. I have to find out what is wrong with him. _He managed to get his shirts half way off when he realized something. _Why am I so worried about Kyle? If it was something serious, he would have told me. _He packed up every thing and walked into the gym. _I'll leave him alone until he's ready to tell me what it is. I'm sure whatever it i_s, _he'll get over it pretty soon._

* * *

Kyle was walking down the side walk on his way home. _I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind me not getting a ride with him._ After 10 minutes of walking he finally made it home. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Ike. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle shook off all of the snow that was on his coat and went to sit next to Ike on the sofa. "Hey, Ike. What are you…" Kyle was putting his bag on the floor and recognized the book that was in Ike's hand.

"You're still reading that book?"

Ike turned the page and said, "Yup, and I'm half way done. This is an okay. Gay as hell, but okay."

He placed a bookmark in the middle of the pages that he was reading and closed the book. He got up to stretch.

"Well, see ya Ky. I'm going over to Destiny's."

"Who's Destiny?"

"The girl who told me to read the book and offered me free Karate lessons"

"Don't you have to read the whole book first?"

"I thought that, too, but she's giving me the lessons now since I actually made the effort of reading the book. Her house is down the street so it won't be much of a walk." Before Ike walked out the door, he said, "If I need medicinal assistance, her dad is a doctor, so I should be fine. Bye."

Ike closed and locked the door behind him. Kyle was about to go into the kitchen to fix a sandwich until he remembered the book. He saw it sitting on the arm of the chair. He reached for the book, but pulled back. _What the heck do I need that book for? _

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. _I should probably study for that quiz tomorrow. _He walked into grabbed his bag. He looked at the book on the arm rest. Why **Just Stay Friends. **Just before he walked up the stairs, he scooped up the book and walked to his room.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3. Sorry if it was a little boring, but It will get better in the next chapter.**

**-Tatie**


	4. Chapter 4

Dude... I Love you

**Chapter 4**

Kyle sat down on the bed and stared at the book. _Why the hell did I grab this book again? _ He opened up the book and looked through the contents of the chapters and about the author at the back. Kyle sighed and stretched across his bed. _Since I have it, I might as well read it. _Not even an hour later he was half way through the book.

_Ike was right. This book is interesting, but it's gay as __**hell. **_Kyle repositioned himself on his stomach and continued reading.**_ He was there in my room and I couldnt tell if I liked him as a friend or love him. I couldn't bring myself to tell him_**. "Got dammit, would you just tell the inconsiderate bastard already," Kyle said.

_That Chris guy has no feelings whatsoever. Why the hell do you like that guy anyway? _Kyle closed the book and stretched. _Stan and I have been friends for years, but he doesn't treat me like crap. He takes meyfeelings into consideration from time to time. Chris barely acknowledges the fact that you're there. Retarded book. _

He closed the book and searched for his bookmark. He didn't want to use Ike's because he didn't want him knowing that he was reading the book. He found a bookmark in his desk drawer and a pencil as well. He wrote down the page number on the bookmark and dropped it his night stand drawer. He turned on his heels and walked to Ike's room. He wasn't even two feet out the door when he heard Ike yell, "Kyle, I'm home."

Kyle quickly walked into Ike's room, but closed the door just a crack. He threw the book on Ike's bed and jumped into his computer chair. He moved the mouse and the monitor came to life. _Thank god he doesn't ever remember to cut off his computer. _Ike walked into the room rubbing his behind. Kyle looked at him with a raised brow.

"What's up Ike?" Ike hopped on his bed and kicked off his shoes. "I kept getting dropped on my ass." Ike said. Kyle chuckled. _That would explain the rubbing your ass part then. _Kyle turned around to face the computer and opened up the internet browser to check his email.

"How did the book get in my bed?" Ike said while flipping through the pages.

"I brought it up here for you."

"Thanks, dude. By the way what are you doing on my computer?"

"Checking my email."

He opened up his email to find that he had one unread message. It read: I know what you did. **You shouldnt have done it. Keep your hands to yourself or else. Watch your back, broflovski**. _What__ the fuck? Who the hell is this? Keep my hands to myself? Who the hell did I touch? _

Kyle looked at the email and didn't recognize it. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. _Who__ the hell is this and what the hell did I ever do to them? The only thing I did was my hands today was... beat the crap out of Cartman. Who cares about that fat ass anyway? _

"Hey, Kyle."

Kyle spun around in the chair with him arms still folded to look at Ike.

"When I was at Destiny's, Kenny passed up and said that he would be here later. He said something about math homework."

_I__ totally forgot about him coming over. Stan is suppose to be coming as well. _Kyle jumped out of the chair and went to his room. He looked in his school bag to see if he had forgotten anything that he would need to help them. Kyle found everything in order and walked down the stairs. Stan was the first to show up.

"Dude are you okay?" Stan walked in a circle looking up and down Kyle.

"I'm fine, why?" Kyle asked with a confused look.

"Because I didn't see you in your last class or after school. I'm usually your ride."

Kyle shrugged. "I just felt like walking. Is something wrong with that?"

"No, there has to be a perfectly good reason why you didn't tell me you was walking. Its not like you to ditch people like that. And why were you alone at lunch?"

_Why the hell is Stan so concerned about me? And I wasn't alone at lunch...until Kenny left me for that new chick._ "Why does it matter? Wendy's always complaining why you give me a ride instead of her anyway, so that should have made her happy." Wendy was, in fact, pleased with the fact that Kyle wasn't getting a ride with Stan. _I do owe Kyle for that though. That was the only time I actually heard Wendy not bitch about something stupid. _

"That's besides that point."

"Then what is the point Stan?"

"That fact that you didn't tell me that you was walking."

"Why does it matter that I didn't tell you?"

Stan opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He looked at Kyle and saw that he was being calm about the whole situation. _I guess he got over whatever it was on his way home. I still want to know what was bothering him though. _Before Stan had the chance to ask Kyle what was wrong, the door bell rung. Stan was standing in front of the door, so he just reached behind him and opened it to find Kenny.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kenny walked in without being greeted and sat on the couch. Stan and Kyle walked over to join him, but before Kyle had the chance to sit down, his mother called. "Bubby can you come help Mommy with something?" Kyle got up and sighed. "I'll be right back." He jogged up the stairs to see what his mom wanted. Kenny took Kyle's spot on the sofa, next to Stan.

"So, anything new been happening with you and Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"Nope."

"You two haven't… you know?"

"No, Kenny," Stan said with aggravation in his voice.

"Ohh, someone's tensed up."

"Shut up, dude."

"Hey, if you want, we can go to Kyle's room and fix that problem."

Stan looked at Kenny with a slight grin. "I don't think that would be fair to Kyle."

"He can join. It not gay, when its in a three way!"

They both laughed and nearly fell off the couch.

"Dude, how in any way is that not gay?

"Because there's a girl in the middle."

"I guess Kyle must be the girl then."

They both started laughing so hard that Kenny did fall off the couch and Stan had tears coming out of his eyes. Eventually they calmed down and relaxed.

"So Wendy's forcing you to go see that crappy ass play."

"Yea, how did you know about it?"

"I went to give this girl her shirt and heard her talking about her boyfriend not bringing her to go see it."

"Why did you have to bring... why did you have her shirt?" Kenny hopped back on the couch and faced Stan.

"Didn't you notice that the shirt I had that morning was white and in 2nd block it was blue?"

"Yeah… wait, how the hell did?"

"Why did you think I was late for 2nd block?"

Stan shook his head and smiled. _That's Kenny for ya._

Kyle ran down the stairs and stomped on each one on the way down. Stan turned around and looked at Kyle. Kyle was drenched with water and he was all out of breath.

"Why the hell are you soaked?" Stan asked.

"And why are you breathing heavy?" Kenny asked.

"My mom… was trying to make me… try some stupid conditioning thing for my hair. She said it would make it straight." Stan looked at Kyle's hair. It was completely flat rather than in its usual puff form and it made him look like a girl.

"That doesn't explain why your whole body is soaked," Kenny said.

"We needed up falling into the bath tub. It was full of water, so she expected me not to corporate. I'm going to my room in case she tries something else." Stan stood up and watched Kyle go up the stairs. _If only Kyle was a girl I might..._

"It's not gay, when its in a three way." Stan turned around and saw Kenny over his shoulder. He elbowed Kenny in the gut and ran up the stairs.

**30 minutes Later**

"And you have a grammatical error here because... Stan are you listening to me?"

Stan was way more interested with the words that were engraved on a pencil he was holding rather than the words that came out of Kyle's mouth.

"Yea I hearing what you're saying."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Then repeat what I just said."

"You said that, you wanted to go see _Lovely__ Doves on Clouds." _Kyle dropped Stan's paper and looked at him.

"Why the fuck would I want to go see that shitty piece of crap?"

"So I wouldn't have to go."

"Why would I go for you?"

"Because you love me." Stan looked at Kyle with a kind smile on his face and a pleading look in his eyes. Kyle blushed and pretended to go back to checking Stan's essay.

"Dude, I don't even love you enough to die from watching that," Kenny said.

Stan looked over at Kenny who was typing up his English paper.

"Screw you Kenny," Stan said.

"Just tell me when and where."

Kyle looked at his watch and asked, "When are you supposed to leave?"

Stan pulled out his phone and checked his text messages. "I'm suppose to meet her at her place 4:30pm," Stan said.

"Its 4:40pm."

Stan slammed his English book shut and stuffed everything that was laying across the bed into his bag. He didn't care if Kyle and his notes got mixed up. "Text me if I'm missing anything. See ya later." Stan ran out the door and closed all doors behind him, including the front door.

"You think Wendy will kill him?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe she will or maybe she won't. As long as she gets to go see that crappy play she couldn't care less, how late Stan was."

"Now that you're done helping Stan with his English paper, how about helping me with math after I'm done typing?"

"Sure."

Kyle nodded his head and fell on his bed. He looked toward the ceiling with his hands behind his hand and thought about the book he was reading. _Okay, so this guy in the book, Derek, got jealous because Daniel was ditching him for a chick he didn't even know. He began to get mad at the fact that he hardly saw Daniel at all. Derek and him was friends for as long as Stan and I were. _

_No, Stan and I are still friends so that's a long time. He didn't notice that he liked Daniel until the day he was sitting in class bored out of his got damn mind and decided to listen to a girl's conversation. The girls were talking about his muscles, features, and everything they liked about him, but his mind started to wander to Daniel in the locker room with no shirt on. Okay, that 's gay. Then after a week he realized that the only thing on his mind was Daniel._

_He wanted to see if they were met to be, but Daniel was always with girls so, he the guy figured that Daniel wasn't gay. After that, I stopped when they were at Derek's house, doing homework. I could go get the book since Ike is watching TV, but then Kenny would probably ask about it. _He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Kenny, when you get done with that, wake me up. I'm taking a nap."

"No, problem Ky."

**20 Minutes Later**

"This line is parallel to that line and is perpendicular to the line that makes a right angle. The angles here, here, and here are called vertical, corresponding, and alternate exterior angles and they all equal the same thing Kenny."

"If they all equal the same thing, then why the fuck aren't they called the same got damn thing?"

"Because of their positions, Ken."

"That's bull shit."

"Even if it is, you still need to know how to do this. All you basically have to do is remember the angles and use basic subtraction and addition. Adjacent angles with a missing angle is when you use subtraction. Adjacent angles are supplementary so all you have to do is add to get 180."

"All I know right now is that me minus homework equals happy Kenny.

"We also know that Kenny plus any girl equals happy Kenny."

"Hold up, not just any girl."

"Okay, any girl that would put out for you."

"Hey! That is only partly true."

"Just don't forget this equation. Kenny plus a girl or girls will **equal** one or quadruple kids if you don't add protection in that problem. Learn how to control that thing in your pants, dude."

"I use protection and as for the controlling thing, I lost all control after the 6th grade."

Kyle shook his head, and moved the books out of the way so he could get into the middle of the bed. Kenny stayed on the end of the bed looking at the page of notes that Kyle handed him. A huge headache formed at the back of his head just from looking at the math. He tossed the notebook on the floor and moved behind Kyle. He placed a hand on Kyle's left shoulder and said, "What about this equation? Me plus a guy equals no kids."

Kyle froze and looked at Kenny.

"Well... that works, too." Kyle was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Do you want to here another equation?"

"S-sure." _I really don't like where this is going._

"Me," Kenny put his arms around Kyle's waist.

"Huh, K-K-enny?"

"Plus you equals," Kenny placed his head on Kyle's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "this."

Kenny buried his face in Kyle's neck.

"K-Kenny, what the hell are…?"

Kenny flipped Kyle over onto his back. Kyle tired to push him off, but Kenny had him pinned by the shoulders.

"Kenny, get off of..." Kyle looked into Kenny's eyes, which was a big mistake. His eyes were pleading not to push him away. Kyle kept pushing, but his strength weakened as he looked deeper into Kenny's eyes. Eventually, he had no strength to push or move. His hands stayed frozen on Kenny's chest. Kenny took one of Kyle's hands and held it in his.

He moved closer to Kyle. "Ken," Kyle whispered. "Sshh." Kenny put his right index finger on Kyle's lips. "We all know you want Stan." Kyle's face heated and then turned into a boil. He kicked Kenny off and onto the floor. Kenny was laughing his ass off. Kyle got up with his face red as a tomato.

"Dude c-chill, ha ha, out." Kenny started rolling around the floor and Kyle started packing up all of Kenny's things. "I think its time for you to get home Ken." Kyle sat on his bed and waited for Kenny to die of laughter. "Wait, wait... I can't die,ha ha, just yet."

Kenny tried to get up and failed. He fell right back on the floor, but managed to drag his book sack along with him as well. "Okay, I'll go and you learn to take a joke. That was funny." Kenny got up and walked towards the door. Kyle followed right behind him.

"That was not funny."

"You should have seen your face. You looked so vulnerable. If I hadn't had somewhere to be tonight, I might have raped you."

"What the hell you mean you might have raped me?"

"If you saw how you looked then, you would know why."

Kenny opened up the front door and saw Ike with a key in his hand. "See ya, Ike." As Ike walked in, Kenny walked out.

* * *

Kyle and Ike was in Ike's room. Ike was in his bed and Kenny was in the chair. _It's 10pm. I should probably get to bed soon._ Ike was already in bed, still reading that book.

"What part are you on anyway?" Kyle asked.

Ike flipped the page and said, "Pros and cons. In this chapter, he's in conflict with himself as to whether or not to tell the guy he likes him. If he tells him, the guy might not ever speak to him again. He make make a total scene, calling him gay, a fag, a fruit cake, you name it. The guy could become a total outcast or something."

Kyle blinked and gulped. "And what's on the bright side?"

"On the bright side, he tells him and the guy likes him back, they might get together, the guy might learn to like him, or the guy will put him down gently."

Kyle took a deep breath and walked towards the door. "Well I guess we'll find out when you finish the book. Goodnight Ike."

Kyle closed the door behind him and walked to his room. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Like Ike said, there is a bright side. I mean if I did tell Stan, I'm sure he wouldn't take it hard. I'm sure he wouldn't. Would he? _

He got under the covers and turned off his lamp. _No, he wouldn't because I wouldn't tell him. Because I don't like him. Even if I did, Stan wouldn't do that. He wouldn't treat me as an outcast. We would continue to be friends. __**Super **__best friends at that. We're perfectly fine. I'm straight. I'm cool. I don't like Stan. I'm just friends with him. I'm not gay. _He flipped on his right side and looked at the picture of him and Stan in the moonlight. _I don't like him. I don't like Stan. __Yes you do. __No, I don't. __Yes you do. __No I don't. __Yes you do...__ Okay, yes I do. I like Stan. I like Stan alright! I'm gay. I'm gay!_

"...Oh my god, I'm gay."

* * *

**It's not gay... when its in a three way!**

**Who's up for another chapter?**

**-PT **


End file.
